


a princess and a guy like me

by blacksatinpointeshoes



Series: Agent Robbie Reyes 'verse [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Star Wars References, it's not smut but..., soft, they're perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes
Summary: Daisy and Robbie are in love with each other, no strings attached.Also, Star Wars.





	a princess and a guy like me

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone asks you for the definition of 'shameless,' bring them here. I don't think I've ever written something quite this self indulgent, and I love it. 
> 
> and yeah, I took the title from star wars. sue me.

Daisy’s feet are cold. As she climbs into bed beside Robbie she presses her freezing feet against his calves, wrapping their legs together when he tries to pull away, giggling like a schoolgirl. Robbie’s attempt to hide his smile in a pillow is unsuccessful so instead he reaches out to her, kisses Daisy’s nose, tucks her wild hair behind her ear.

Daisy is so close to him. Robbie can see the light reflecting off her deep brown eyes, a tiny bit of mascara smudged underneath. Mostly her face is bare, her make-up scrubbed away after fifteen minutes in the bathroom by wipes and potions sheathed in bottles Robbie doesn’t pretend to understand.

Her breath warms the hollow of his neck and Robbie leans in to trace the contour of her jaw, the soft curves of her cheeks. Daisy looks so gentle when she doesn’t have battle steel fused with her bones, when she removes her armour and sets Quake aside for the time being. Robbie loves her just as much when she –

Robbie loves her.

Daisy says it all the time. Robbie doesn’t say it back. Daisy doesn’t mind, because she knows him and how he works. Robbie, at first, was so afraid of his own feelings, of feeling _anything,_ because for years the Rider has been corrupting his every thought. Daisy swore up and down she’d take them both, good and bad, vengeance and all.

But now, in this moment, Robbie’s mind leaps ahead to confirm something he already knows and has known for some time: he is in love with Daisy Johnson. Robbie Reyes is head over heels in love with Daisy Johnson.

Daisy’s eyes are closed but she isn’t sleeping; she’s melting under Robbie’s touch and he pulls her closer still. “Daisy,” he whispers, and her lips tug into a smile. His voice is low and rough the way it always is, gravelly with sleep, and he presses their foreheads together. “Daisy, I love you.”

She flutters her eyelids open and suddenly Robbie’s face is on fire with a fervent blush, the contents of his heart unravelling rapidly under Daisy’s stare. “I know,” she says finally, that smirk gracing her features again, and Robbie’s chest rumbles with laughter.

_“Star Wars?”_

“Of course _Star Wars,”_ says Daisy, as though that explains it all. Robbie realises Daisy is doing what she always has for him: accepting his words at face value and trusting that there are no strings attached. With that he falls in love a million times, in a million worlds, in a million ways.

Maybe _Star Wars_ does explain it.

Daisy rests a hand on his chest and feels him breathe for a moment, comforted by his steady heartbeat. There is nothing like this and there never will be, this complete bliss swathed in soft white blankets and cool autumn air entering through the open window. She asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Robbie says, “God, yes,” and Daisy is trailing soft pecks up the column of his throat, holding his face in her delicate hands and staring at him as though he is the most beautiful thing to grace her line of sight.

“You have so many freckles,” Daisy says, and the laughter returns to her voice, an innocent thing rarely seen in the daylight. She is mesmerised by his everything, the curve of his lips and the shape of his nose. Some part of her wants to count every damn freckle, to spend hours exploring the man in front of her, to fuck him until his senses only register the power lying dormant in her bones.

“Eli used to tell me I stole them from the stars.” Robbie chuckles like it doesn’t burn his throat to even think his uncle’s name. Daisy squeezes his hand like she can read his mind and presses a slow, sweet kiss to Robbie’s lips. He deepens it, hears her gasp, and pulls away with alarm. “Did I –”

“No,” Daisy whispers, her pupils wide and dark. “That was good. Do it again.”

Robbie kisses her and it feels like a promise; the sound of Daisy’s pleasure is a symphony performed by two bodies and one desire. The burn of their love is soft, tonight, glowing like the surviving embers of a forest fire that give rise to the ecosystem all over again. Daisy straddles his chest and leans over him, pressing kisses to every one of Robbie’s freckles. His hands roam under her cotton nightshirt and every touch transforms more of her body into butterflies.

Something is different. This is gentle, slow. He turns her molten and she makes him collapse under her lips, the brush of Daisy’s eyelashes against his cheek as she kisses him again and again.

This is not the reckless wanting of lust but the curiosity, the steadiness of love. The easy security of waking up by the other’s side in the morning. Daisy is floating somewhere above the earth, a blown glass sparrow drifting on sturdy wings. She curls against Robbie, her legs between his, one hand cupping the back of his neck.

“I love you,” says Daisy against his collarbone, her lips ghosting his skin.

He sighs with content, arms encircling her waist. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always on tumblr as thoughtsbubble if you'd like to yell at or with me. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
